Final Destination
by vectormatrix
Summary: Trapped in a system that doesn't recieve frequent game cubes, Enzo and AndrAIa must face the challenge of creating a new home while dealing with their feelings for each other.


Written by Haasim Mahanaim (Vector Matrix)  
Final Destination  
  
Hi, this is my first Reboot FanFic and I hope people enjoy it. Just in case you didn't see   
the rating before getting here, this story is for a mature audience. To be honest, most of   
the adult content takes place towards the end of the first chapter and it lasts about a page   
or two. My first instinct was to make it PG-13, but I know how sensitive people can be,   
so I figured I might as save myself the trouble of getting flamed by surprised readers.  
  
By the way, I haven't watched the show for a while (except for the mini-season 4   
episodes) so if I messed up the terminology some how, just let me know.  
  
I plan on writing additional chapters, but if nobody is interested, then I'll become   
uninterested, so please let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lost, in the net, Enzo and AndrAIa must find their way back home to Mainframe. Yet,   
Mainframe isn't really AndrAIa's home. She misses her new found friends, but she does   
not feel the sadness Enzo feels. She would be perfectly content being anywhere as long as   
it is with him. But these feelings do not prevent her from showing compassion and   
understanding when dealing with her home sick friend. – She would often comfort him   
and give words of encouragement whenever needed, but a part of her wishes he could   
realize the amazing adventure that lies ahead of them.  
  
For all his life Enzo wanted an opportunity for more responsibility and freedom. Despite   
the unfortunate circumstances of this new found liberty, AndrAIa wishes Enzo would   
allow himself to realize that all they need is each and a willingness to make their own   
happiness.  
  
Since the tragic accident that caused their situation, the pair have been going through   
adolescence. And like most sprites their age, AndrAIa being a girl, was maturing more   
rapidly that Enzo for the moment.  
  
Even though from a superficial perspective most systems looked similar to Mainframe,   
every system they encountered had a different kind of culture and personality. Some   
systems were friendlier than others and there were times when AndrAIa wished Enzo   
would settle down in a new system and make a life for himself. – Perhaps in time, the   
next protocol upgrade would provide a better search index to find their back home or at   
least communicate with them.  
  
  
"Are you coming?" The young guardian asked as he walked into some sort of recreation   
center. It was uncharacteristically adventurous of him to actually visit a public meeting   
place.  
  
AndrAIa was admiring the streets and buildings of this densely packed and busy system.   
She was about to visit some sort of small shop when she heard Enzo's voice. She quickly   
walked towards the entrance Enzo was waiting in front of and wrapped her arm around   
his as they entered the building.  
  
The top of Enzo's head came up to around her nose and while her voice was deeper, more   
mature sounding that it was before. Enzo was maturing aswell, his spiky hair seemed to   
suit him more and his voice had also deepened, but not to the point of a mature adult.   
AndrAIa liked the transformation they were experiencing, but she often missed the   
innocence and wonder that Enzo once had. Instead he has become very serious and   
cautious of anyone except AndrAIa.  
  
As they walked into the building, AndrAIa realized it was a wide open area with a snack   
bar and a variety of games and seats. The pool table especially caught her attention, since   
she had often wanted to learn the game, but Enzo's sister, Dot would never allow them to   
venture into the dark corners of Mainframe where these games took place.  
  
As they walked into to the room as a pair, the sprites observed their entrance. Their effot   
to not stare all at once almost seemed co-ordinated, one section of the room was stare and   
ten resume their activities while another section would become distracted. Enzo had   
started to notice this happening more and more often. The self-conscience side of him   
also felt worried that they were looking at his eye patch, but he knew that they were most   
likely admitting AndrAIa.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if AndrAIa enjoyed the attention. Usually she would seem to   
show an awareness of their gaze, but her demeanor often reflected a lack of interest and   
sometimes even annoyance. Enzo has the same reactions most other sprites have when he   
looks at AndrAIa. – She's beautiful and graceful and it is almost hypnotic to watch her   
walk as her teal colored hair slowly shifts back and forth. It is also difficult not to stare at   
her considering the revealing clothing she wears, thenagain, she also wore very little   
clothing before she entered adolescnce. She seems to tolerate certain environments more   
than Enzo can and even though she can wear more full fitting clothing, she seems to   
prefer he modified bikini outfit.   
  
It takes a great deal of self control for Enzo not to gawk at her the way others do. He   
values his relationship with very much and he doesn't want to her to view him the way   
she probably views other young sprites his age.  
  
Enzo noticed a smirk on her face as she noticed the attention she was receiving. By now   
she had already approached one of the pool tables and was waiting for Enzo to come out   
of his trance and join her.  
  
"So do you know how to play?" she asked.  
  
Walking up to her, he grabbed a nearby cue stick and answered "Sort of, Bob took me to   
a place like this one time."  
  
AndrAIa suddenly realized they had no money and wondered what kind of barter system   
was in place. She looked to a table next to theirs and randomly asked one of the players   
"How much does it cost to play?".  
  
"It's free." He replied. "You're new here aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, my friend and and I are on our way back home and we're passing through here for   
a while. By the way, what is this place called?"   
  
"Our system?" It was rhetorical question he knew the answer to and quickly answered   
"Mainframe"  
  
Suddenly shocked by his reply AndrAIa had to clearify what she and Enzo both heard   
"Mainframe?!"  
  
"Yeah, Mainframe Seven. – What's so amazing about the name?"  
  
AndrAIa was saddened that in a way she was responsible for quickly getting his hopes up   
and replied "Mainframe is the name of the system we're from."  
  
"Oh, the original Mainframe. – Wow, that's you home? I don't even know anyone who's   
ever travelled that far. I didn't even know it still exists… well you know how hard it is to   
find a system in a network like this." He couldn't fully understand the seriousness of the   
situation, but he realized that this was not an enjoyable conversation for them. "My name   
is Bobby" he quickly offered and then gestured his hand in front of the players at the   
table with him "And these are my friends."  
  
"Nice to meet. My name is AndrAIa and this is my friend Enzo. He's a guardian."  
  
Suddenly the nearby sprites that heard the statement made a collect "Whoa" sound.  
  
"A guardian?" Bobby stated. "Alphanumeric! You must have some pretty interesting   
stories."  
  
Enzo was standing behind AndrAIa for most of the conversation but decided to approach   
the friendly sprite that seemed to be in their age group. "I guess you could call it that."  
  
"Well I don't mean to disappoint you, but we haven't had a virus hear for seconds, heck   
don't even get many game cubes either."  
  
"No game cubes!" He had never considered this possible and the sudden implications of   
this new found information terrified him.  
  
AndrAIa quickly interrupted and explained their situation and their need to hop game   
cubes in order to find their way back home. "I know it is not exactly a very sophisticated   
plan, but it's the seems to be our only chance."  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no idea, I didn't mean to make you upset." Bobby was beginning to   
regret his attempt to be outgoing. Even though they would have eventually discovered   
this on their own, he wished it were not him who had to see their disappointment.  
  
"Well, maybe we might get lucky and one of those rare events might happen sometime   
soon." AndrAIa tried to be optimistic, but considering how rare it was that they were   
even able to game hop into this system, she wasn't sure how forced her statement   
seemed.  
  
Then suddenly one of Bobby's friend's sarcastically adds.. "Yeah, hopefully a potentially   
dangerous threat that could nullify and entire sector will enter our system so two sprites   
will have a one in six billion chance of getting home."  
  
Bobby knew that his friend Pete was often sarcastic and insensitive, but he was not   
expecting such a candid statement considering the circumstances. "What's your   
malfunction Pete?"  
  
"He's suppose to be a guardian.. You know, mend and defend. And here they are hopping   
something terrible will to this system to serve their own purposes. – Frankly, I'm not sure   
if we should allow sprites with this kind of power in our system, who know what they are   
capable of doing….."  
  
"Hey back off, he's not the one who said anything …" Bobby quickly realized that his   
statement would only fuel his friend's rant.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry. It's the girl who doesn't care about our system. After all she's only a   
game sprite, why would she care about things the way we do."  
  
AndrAIa looked at Enzo was a sudden wave of helplessness. But their quick glance also   
questioningly wondered how did he know she is a game sprite.  
  
Enzo wanted to defend AndrAIa, but he also realized it was not in his best interest to start   
a fight, so he tried to suppress his aggressiveness. "Don't talk about her that way!"  
  
Pete was about to make another statement, but AndrAIa quickly left the center. When   
Enzo ran up to catch up with her, he realized that she wasn't running, nor was she crying,   
but she was very upset. That's one of the things Enzo also found interesting about her.   
She's very strong and in control, yet she has also feels like an outsider and even though   
she never discussed it with him, he knows that this is a source of much misery.  
  
"Don't let him mess around with your CPU, he's just in overload or something. He   
doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
AndrAIa was standing slightly in front of him with her head staring at the ground. "Don't   
I look… normal?"  
  
"Of course you do." Enzo quickly replied. "You're beautiful."  
  
"I keep thinking that I can blend in, but everyone can tell. I feel so foolish thinking no   
one would notice."  
  
"It doesn't matter what people think. They don't matter. – If they don't like you for what   
you are then…"   
  
AndrAIa appreciated his attempts at comforting her, but she also realized that the   
suddenly realization of being stranded in this system must be devastating for her   
companion. She turned around to face him and cupped her hand under his chin to tilt his   
head to look into her eyes. "You are the only one that matters to me. You don't need to   
comfort me. – But how do you feel? Now that you know…."  
  
He completed he sentence by adding, "We're stranded. Yeah, that's not good."   
  
The door behind them opens to reveal Bobby approaching them, most likely to apologize   
for the actions of his so-called friend.  
  
"Hey." AndrAIa was now standing next to Enzo on his side and turned her attention to a   
potential friend. "You don't have to say anything. It's not your fault."  
  
"Do you guys have a place to stay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we found motel a couple sectors away from here." She replied.  
  
"Frisket!" Enzo suddenly realized that he had left his second best friend all alone for   
what was suppose to be a quick outing.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's getting late, we better get going."  
  
"AndrAIa, umm, I know I obviously don't have good judgment when it comes to friends,   
but maybe you help me improve that.  
  
This was the first time Enzo saw AndrAIa smile at another boy's attempt to flirt with her.  
  
"Anything you had in mind?" she asked.  
  
"Well you didn't get to play pool today, maybe you could come back… try again. I don't   
think I'll be bringing Pete back anytime soon."  
  
"That would be lovely. Maybe you and Enzo might have some stuff in common." She   
replied.  
  
"What? Enzo? Oh yeah, your friend. Yeah, sure bring him along too."  
  
  
  
  
  
When they opened the door to their motel, Frisket was eagerly awaiting their arrival and   
jumped onto Enzo as he and AndrAIa entered the room. Enzo didn't like leaving Frisket   
alone by himself, and he probably would have been handy if a fight took place at the   
center, but sometimes Enzo needed to get away from his overactive dog.   
  
AndrAIa, however, seemed to posses some sort of ability to relate to Frisket on some   
emotional level. She is usually able to anticipate what he wants or desires, but it doesn't   
seem to fully accept AndrAIa the way he accepts Enzo, most likely because Enzo had   
Frisket since he was a little pup.  
  
When hopping from one system to another, they usually managed to get a two-bed suite   
or at least a comfortable couch. But for now, all they could find was this small room with   
one bed, a night table and bathroom. The room was surprisingly clean despite its size and   
the window on the wall of the headrest had a nice view of the downtown scenery.  
  
AndrAIa sat at the end of the bed while Enzo sat on another side.   
  
Still not looking directly at him, she began to speak. "I know this must be difficult for   
you. But it doesn't mean it's over."  
  
"I don't know how I can live with the idea of never being able to see them again." His   
voice didn't show any emotion, so AndrAIa made use of his words understand his   
feelings.  
  
"At least we have each other. Isn't that enough?"  
  
Occasionally Enzo would realize that Mainframe isn't really her home and yet she would   
probably follow him anywhere. Until now, he has always focused on one objective, find a   
way home. But what about AndrAIa? She is so patient and understanding and he doesn't   
want to take that for granted, he doesn't want to deprive her of living a normal life. Now   
it would seem he has no choice but to let her have that normalcy. "Would you be happy   
here?"  
  
"I think we could be happy here. Maybe we could find a job and figure out what we can   
do to be comfortable in this place." She turned to look at Enzo for some sort of response.   
"It's an adventure, remember? Why not enjoy it."  
  
"I want to be happy and I want to live my life. But, until now I've known that getting   
back home would be almost impossible, but I felt I had to try. But I always knew at some   
point I'd have to give up. I just wish it wasn't so soon." In the dark room he could sense   
that AndrAIa was gazing at him as he spoke and he was unsure of what to say. He missed   
the love ones he left behind, but he also realized that AndrAIa was right. And he has been   
preparing himself for this situation so that they impact wouldn't be so devastating, having   
AndrAIa in life makes this so much easier. But now he must consider what role AndrAIa   
will play in his life.  
  
Until now, the very nature of their situation meant that they couldn't form any long   
lasting relationships. But now that they are stuck in this system, AndrAIa will have   
possibility of forming friendships… and maybe even intimate relationships with people   
she never considered before. Even though she's an outsider, she is exotic and   
mesmerizing. Sometimes it seems as if she has fun with her beauty and the way it makes   
other's react. And then there are other times when it seems as if she has no idea how truly   
amazing she really is.  
  
"I guess we could do some odd jobs until we find a processing center that could make use   
of skills." He wondered if people would take them seriously and realize their potential.   
Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about their only new friend, Bobby. "So you're going to   
meet him tommorow?"  
  
"Who?" She thought she was being attentive, but her mind was wandering elsewhere as   
she considered how their lives will change in this new situation and then suddenly   
remembered Bobby, the friendly sprite who might be their best shot at getting adjusted to   
this system. "Oh, umm, yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Maybe you might be able to get a job at the rec center."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"You could be a waitress or something."  
  
She nervously smiled to herself wondering what it would be like to have a real job. "Let's   
hope they'll have an opening for me."  
  
"Trust me, they'll make an opening for you."  
  
They were still sitting apart from each other, but she was slowly moving towards him   
despite the lack of eye contact on his part. "Well Frisket already seems to be asleep,   
maybe we should get some rest before we decide what we're going to do."  
  
Enzo looked at Frisket lying down in a corner of the room and nodded his head in   
agreement. "I guess, I'll take a pillow for the floor."  
  
"Don't be silly Sparkie" she chirped. Even though he would often complain about her   
affectionate nickname, she knew that he appreciated it. "We can share the bed."  
  
It seemed so sudden having to deal with his feelings for AndrAIa. She never seemed to   
show any sign of the same discomfort he feels, but he doesn't know if that is enough to   
confirm whether or not she shares those feelings. "Oh, yeah, if it's ok with you…"  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."  
  
AndrAIa stood up next to the bed and began to take off her boots revealing her soft   
delicate feet. As she stretched, her heaving chest reminded Enzo of how much she has   
grown in other places too. It required so much discipline for Enzo not to stare her… his   
fear of what might happen if he didn't was enough encouragement to stay in control. As   
she stretched she began to close her eyes and yawn, causing her plump pink lips to part to   
reveal her long and slender tongue.  
  
This was the first time he realized how much freedom he has compared to other sprites   
his age. If he had been back in Mainframe, he and AndrAIa would have never been alone   
long enough for him to even consider the possibility of something happening between the   
two of them.  
  
At this point Enzo was lying down on the bed while AndrAIa was still standing and   
staring at him with her expressionate almond shaped eyes. She closed the blinds on the   
window and slowly climbed into bed while watching for Enzo's reaction. The bed was   
just big enough for both of them. They starred at each other while AndrAIa seemed as if   
she was patiently waiting for him to say or do something but Enzo then closed his eyes   
and turned on the bed so his back was facing her. "Good night."  
  
AndrAIa then pushed her arms under his waist and pulled him close to her and whispered   
"Sweet dreams."  
  
Enzo was confident he would have sweet dreams if he had been able to fall asleep, but   
everything about this moment thrilled him, but also terrified him. AndrAIa is usually very   
affectionate towards him, but never like this. Everything about her was amazing to him,   
even when she was sleeping. – Her scent, the sound of her breathing how and it felt on   
his neck  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of infinite computations, he began to feel drowsy and   
nearing sleep. He started to adjust his body so that he could be comfortable without   
waking AndrAIa who was still holding him against her.  
  
He turned to face her, wondering why she would be so affectionate without actually   
saying anything. He wished she would just answer all of his fears. He then started to   
think about Dot and Bob and the way they would seem so awkward and uncomfortable   
whenever they could have expressed their feelings for each other. Maybe that's why they   
never said anything; maybe they didn't realize how obvious to everyone else there love is   
for each other.  
  
He wasn't sure why, maybe he was curious what would happen or maybe he was too   
drowsy, but he lightly nuzzled AndrAIa on her breasts and was about to fall asleep when   
he quickly realized that AndrAIa was awake. Enzo tried pretending he was asleep but   
suddenly AndrAIa turned him on to his back and hovered over him with her hand on each   
side of his pillow while legs were on each side of his waist.  
  
She must have been angry. Her eyes were half opened and somewhat luminescent in the   
darkness of the room. She stared at him waiting for him to say something but he could   
not make himself speak. He was so unsure of what to say.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Andri, I was just a little groggy or something."  
  
At this point AndrAIa was panting and her chest was heaving, she was very close to him   
as if she was about to lie down on top of him. He had always wondered what it would be   
like to be in this situation, but it didn't exactly seem to be turning out the way he   
expected.  
  
Suddenly she sat up, still straddling his chest and instantly revealed the vicious claws   
concealed under her feminine hands.  
  
:"AndrAIa! I'm sorry, please don't…" he was genuinely afraid of what his friend would   
do to him. He never expected a reaction so extreme, but he shouldn't have allowed   
himself to believe that she feels the way he does. – Even though he was upset at himself   
for being such a fool, it was hurtful considering how much she must have been offended   
by his touch in order to have such a violent reaction. For now, he was too afraid and   
confused to consider how he will function knowing AndrAIa never shared the same   
desires he has kept secret for so long.  
  
Placing her hands next to the sides of his pillow, she extended her unusually long tongue   
from her mouth and licked her lips. – The whole time she had been staring at him intently   
and then lowered herself back on top of him, but this time she propped herself up with   
her elbows on the sides of his pillow. AndrAIa was quietly panting while Enzo had his   
eyes closed in fear when he suddenly felt her tracing her face delicately around his face.   
He felt her breathing right in front of his face and opened his eyes to find her quietly   
growling while toying with him.  
  
Realizing that she was scaring him, she decided to speak. "Mmmm, my little friend, did   
why you wait so long before doing something." She then brought her mouth to his ears   
and whispered, "I was beginning to think you didn't like me." Her voice wasn't seductive   
or sultry which seemed strange in contrast with her actions. Despite the boldness of her   
actions she had somehow managed to preserve the innocence that he also always adored  
  
Suddenly he felt her jaws clamp down on the side of his neck. He had never realized her   
teeth were so sharp, yet, it didn't feel painful and she was playfully licking him with her   
tongue.  
  
Enzo laid motionless trying to comprehend what was happening. She obviously wasn't   
upset with him, but she was acting very strangely. Yet, it felt wonderful and he found this   
side of her to be exciting.  
  
Eventually she released him and sat upright while on top of him. Enzo starred at her   
breathlessly as she unbuttoned her top to reveal her naked bosoms. She smiled at his   
reaction and seemed to be enjoying herself very much.  
  
Once against she rested the length of her body on top of his and positioned her head in   
front of his. This time she wrapped her arms under his head and opened her mouth to lick   
his lips for a moment and then hungrily forced her tongue into his mouth while intensely   
sucking on his lips. Her breath was much more forceful this time and she was holding   
him in place tightly unwilling to let him go free.  
  
For now, it was a moment without consequence. All that mattered was their passion for   
each other. But in the morning they must begin their new adventure… creating a new   
home and trying to figure out their purpose in this system. 


End file.
